


The Good Stuff

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Barba cracked one eye open to glare suspiciously at him. “What are you doing?” he asked, his brow furrowed.Carisi’s hand stilled, his fingers pressed against the faint bruises he could already see forming on Barba’s hip. “I didn't get a good look at you last night,” he said with a shrug. “We were, uh, a bit occupied. So I wanted to look at you now.”





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> After the sadness I inflicted yesterday, I wanted to write something sweet and apparently decided some good old fashioned body worship was the best way to do that.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Carisi nuzzled Barba shoulder and pressed a kiss to it. “Is it morning yet?” Barba groaned in answer without opening his eyes. “I didn't hear the alarm go off.”

“Not morning yet,” Carisi told him, skimming a hand down Barba’s side. “Go back to sleep.”

Instead, Barba cracked one eye open to glare suspiciously at him. “What are you doing?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

Carisi’s hand stilled, his fingers pressed against the faint bruises he could already see forming on Barba’s hip. “I didn't get a good look at you last night,” he said with a shrug. “We were, uh, a bit occupied. So I wanted to look at you now.”

He didn't bother adding ‘ _because I doubt I’ll ever see you like this again_ ’ – Barba had made it clear the previous night in between frantic kisses and desperate attempts to remove clothing, that this was a one time deal.

And Carisi was fine with that, really, because he hadn't expected anything else. But it also meant that he was going to make full use of the one opportunity he had been granted to see Barba like this, without the three piece suits he wore like armor.

Barba’s brow was still furrowed but he made no other protest, instead opening both eyes to watch Carisi slide down to the foot of the bed. Carefully, tentatively, Carisi reached out and lightly ran a finger along the bottom of Barba’s foot, smirking when Barba flinched. “Ticklish, Counselor?” he asked.

“Isn't everyone ticklish on the bottom of their feet?” Barba shot back, and Carisi just laughed.

“I’m not,” he offered. “But I’ll keep in mind the fact that you are.”

He could practically _feel_ Barba roll his eyes, as if the movement traveled through his entire body to end with the slight curling of his toes. “Why, are you planning on giving me a foot massage?”

“Sure, who wouldn't want a foot massage?” Carisi said amicably. “After a long day in court, when you've been on your feet all day...wouldn't that be nice?”

“Mmm,” Barba said, humming in low agreement as Carisi rubbed his feet with his thumbs. “Yes, I suppose that would be nice.”

Carisi abruptly stopped and Barba frowned down at him. “Too bad,” Carisi said with a grin. “Because only boyfriends or girlfriends get the Sonny Carisi massage treatment.”

Barba rolled his eyes. “Tease,” he huffed.

“In more ways than one,” Carisi said, still grinning, as he slowly slid his hands up Barba’s surprisingly well-muscled calves. He paused just above Barba’s knees, at a clearly delineated point where the skin turned abruptly from light golden to pale, almost as pale as Carisi normally was. “Shorts?” he asked, a little surprised, because he couldn't picture Barba in shorts.

“When it's 105 degrees out, even I’m allowed to wear shorts,” Barba murmured, a little waspishly.

Carisi bent and pressed a kiss to the tan line. “I’d like to see that,” he said, already appreciative of the image in his head. “Rafael Barba in shorts…” He paused. “They're not jorts, are they? I mean, I can work with a lot, but—”

Barba made an affronted noise. “I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that,” he said, clearly insulted. “I should make you go home for even suggesting it.”

“You could, but then I wouldn't get to the good stuff,” Carisi said, smirking, and while Barba rolled his eyes, he couldn't stop the breath from hitching in his throat as Carisi trailed a line of kisses up Barba’s thigh. “Get your mind outta the gutter,” Carisi scolded with a grin. “That's not the good stuff.”

“Then what is?” Barba asked with a frustrated sigh.

In answer, Carisi bit down lightly on Barba’s hip, right above the bruises his fingertips had left the night before. Then he slowly kissed his way up Barba’s chest, rolling over to straddle him so that he could get a better angle. He slid his hands up Barba’s stomach, his left hand pausing at the feel of a scar. “Appendicitis?” he guessed, tracing the ridge with his thumb.

Barba nodded. “When I was in high school. Damned thing is probably what kept me from getting a perfect SAT score.”

Carisi laughed at that. “What'd you end up getting? 1595?”

“1585,” Barba corrected with a sour expression. “And I'm still mad about it to this day.”

“Bet you made up for it with your LSAT score,” Carisi said, his hands still resting lightly on Barba’s stomach, enjoying the solid feel of the other man beneath his touch.

Barba shrugged. “I got a decent LSAT score,” he said nonchalantly.

Carisi gave him a look. “You went to Harvard,” he said dryly. “Your score was better than decent.”

The look Barba gave him in return was calculating. “And what did you get on the LSAT?” he asked coolly.

Carisi shrugged. “165,” he said. “Though don't ask me what I got on the SATs, firstly cuz I don't remember and secondly cuz I'm sure it's embarrassing.”

Barba looked surprised, though, his brow furrowed again. “165?” he repeated. “You could have gone to almost any school you wanted with a 165.”

“Fordham was good enough for me,” Carisi said, a touch defensively. “Besides, they were willing to be flexible with my work schedule.”

Barba frowned, but there was something almost apologetic in his expression. “Fordham’s a great school,” he said softly, lifting his own hands to rest them on Carisi’s hips. “I only meant—”

“I know,” Carisi said, because he did. “Now do you want to spend all morning discussing test scores, or do you want me to actually get to the good stuff?”

“That depends on what the good stuff is,” Barba said dryly. “Especially since you skipped over what I would normally consider—”

Carisi cut him off by kissing him.

Unlike their kisses from last night, which had been hot, and rough, and far more about years’ worth of sexual tension finally exploding, this kiss was light. Gentle. Sweet. Matched by Carisi’s hands coming up to cradle Barba’s face, to trace his cheekbones with his thumbs, to stroke his jawline with the lightest of touches.

“That's the good stuff,” Carisi said, resting his forehead against Barba’s.

Something almost imperceptible softened in Barba’s expression and he shifted, rolling them both over onto their sides before leaning in to kiss Carisi, to deepen the kiss while keeping it gentle, licking into Carisi’s mouth not like he was trying to devour him and more like he was trying to drink him in.

When the kiss ended, Barba didn't try to pull away, instead resting his head against Carisi’s chest, his lips curving into a smile against his skin when Carisi raised a hand to card his fingers through Barba’s hair. “As much as I hate to admit it, you're right.”

Carisi’s hand stilled. “Music to my ears, Counselor,” he said. “But about what?”

“This is the good stuff.”

Barba’s voice was so quiet that Carisi almost couldn't hear him, but Carisi did hear him. And couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. “Well, like you said, a broken clock’s right twice a day, so I've got at least one more to go.”

They both fell into comfortable silence, Carisi’s hand continuing its rhythmic motion. “Maybe we can do this again sometime,” Barba offered, finally, his voice a little muffled against Carisi’s chest.

“Yeah?” Carisi asked, trying not to sound as excited as he felt, not that it mattered, since Barba could undoubtedly feel how rapidly his heart started beating.

Sure enough, Barba raised his head enough to give Carisi a look. “I said maybe, Detective,” he said warningly. “Don't start picking out China patterns just yet.”

But Carisi just laughed, too buoyed by the prospect of ‘maybe’ to care. “No need,” he teased. “I’m sure my grandma will just give us her China set when we announce the engagement.”

Barba groaned. “God, you're going to be insufferable about this, aren't you?”

“Maybe,” Carisi said, but he also pulled Barba up to kiss him once more, if just to show him that he wouldn't actually be that insufferable.

The kiss was still soft, and gentle, and Barba let it linger far longer than Carisi would've expected, and when they broke apart this time, Barba was smiling. “Would you maybe want to do this again tonight?” he asked.

Carisi’s face lit up at the thought and he bent to kiss Barba once more, putting a bit of heat into it. Then, he smirked. “I don't know,” he said with feigned nonchalance. “Maybe.”


End file.
